Explosive Injustice
by Otakon1Snake
Summary: What would happen if Skuld was written out of the series in an explosive manor? Death inside One-shot


**This one-shot came about from a conversation one of my friends and i were having about what would happen if i wrote a character out of a story via explosion...it didn't quite turn out the way i had expected, but i think that's ok.**

* * *

Keiichi had just sat down to eat the breakfast Belldandy had prepared for him when a louder-than-normal explosion shook the house. Keiichi mentally sighed at his categorization of 'louder-than-normal' but gotup to go see what the large boom was about. He arrived near the scene of the explosion to find nearly a third of the temple decimated. He studied the remains, noticing various technilogical peices among the ruins. Logically coming to the conclusion that Skuld was the culprit, he began searching for the small goddess. He was chagrined to find that both Urd and Belldandy had come to the same conclusion quite a bit before he had, and had already been searching for their missing tennant.

"I haven't found the little brat in any of her usual hiding places," Urd called from the remainder of a hallway.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she ran off," Keiichi suggested, gesturing towards the entryway to the temple.

"I'll use a tracking spell," said Belldandy, her worry obvious on her face.

"I didn't know you had a tracking spell," commented Keiichi under his breath.

"That's 'cause we never needed it until now," said Urd, who had somehow appeared right next to him.

After getting over his inital shock of the older goddess suddenly intruding in his personal bubble, he turned his attention back to Belldandy, expecting to see her making plenty of progress. He was therefore completely surprised to see her face lined with concern, fear, and despair.

"I-" she began, her voice without it's usual livelyness, "I can't find her anywhere. She's gone."

"So she went back to heaven?" Keiichi ventured, glancing over at Urd, hoping for some backup. He was shocked to find her face laced with despair as well. She slowly shook her head, as she opened her arms for Belldandy to run to.

"That spell scans all three realms. Heaven, Earth, and Hell," she said emotionlessly. "If the spell can't find her, it means she's dead," she finished, her voice cracking at the end.

Belldandy let loose a wail from inside Urd's arms, sobbing hysterically in her sisters embrace. Keiichi was thunderstruck. He didn't know goddesses could actually die, let alone how it would be fair for one as young as Skuld to die. He was broken out of his introspection by the ever level-headed Urd guiding Belldandy over to Keiichi. He only got a glimpse of her tear streaked face as she flung herself into his arms, sobbing on his shoulder and wrapping her arms tightly around him, to make sure he didn't go anywhere. After a few minutes of standing there, holding the distrought goddess, he began guiding her to his room, so they could be a bit more comfortable. Before he shut the door, he glanced over to Urd, who was leaning against the hallway wall, an unreadable mask on her face. She rolled her head to the side to glance at him for a moment, before nodding her head and facing forward once more. He shut the door, and moved the still sobbing Belldandy over to his futon which he had yet to put away. He sat down with her, holding her on his lap, their arms wrapped around each other, Belldandy crying from loss, and Keiichi getting emotional as well from the sheer injustice of it all. They hadn't been sitting there long before Keiichi heard a small noise outside the door. Not trusting his voice completely, he tentativly called out to the hallway.

"Come on in Urd."

The door slid open slowly, revealing the oldest goddess, struggling to keep any tears from falling. She shuffled over to the crying couple, obviously apprehensive about joining in on such and emotional outpour. Her resolve shattered when Keiichi offered up his arm, making a place for her with him and Belldandy, tears sliding down his face. Her emotional wall broke down as she dropped into his embrace, joining in on their shared remorse. None of them know how long they stayed like that. What Keiichi later figured was a couple of hours later, Urd got up, mumbling something about going to bed for a while. Once she left, he noticed that Belldandy had fallen asleep on his chest, exhausted from the emotional trainwreck that had been their morning. Yawning, he laid her down in the futon, covering her up with the blanket, before sliding in beside her, wrapping his arm around her, making sure she knew he was there for her when she woke up.


End file.
